The present disclosure relates generally to air conditioning systems, and more specifically to heat exchangers for cooling air in an airplane.
Airplane cabins require a constant flow of conditioned air. It is common to equip an airplane with an environmental control system for providing conditioned air to the cabin and other pressurized regions. Known environmental control systems can be further subdivided into an air cycle system responsible for obtaining fresh exterior air and an air recirculation system responsible for obtaining used cabin air. The air cycle system and air recirculation system commonly overlap at an air mixer where a portion of fresh exterior air is mixed with a portion of used cabin air to produce a mixed airstream for distribution to the cabin.